Cassian Andor
Captain Cassian Jeron Andor is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise portrayed by Mexican actor Diego Luna in the 2016 film Rogue One. He is a pilot, intelligence officer for the Rebel Alliance, and leader of Rogue One, a rebel unit which attempts to steal the plans to the Death Star, a weapon powerful enough to destroy a planet. Character Creation and development Though not initially named Cassian Andor, a "Cassian Andor-type character" appeared in the original treatment of Rogue One written by John Knoll, chief creative officer at Industrial Light & Magic and in the first draft of the script written by Gary Whitta. The character was created as a member of Rogue One, then commanded by a Rebel Alliance sergeant version of Jyn Erso. The original intention was to kill all members of the Rogue One team, including Cassian. However, fearing that Disney would not allow the ending, Knoll and Whitta wrote that Cassian escapes Scarif with the Death Star plans alongside Jyn Erso and, though their ship is destroyed by Darth Vader after they transfer the plans to Princess Leia, they narrowly survive in an escape pod. Whitta stated that having to "jump through so many hoops" to ensure survival indicated that Cassian and Jyn should die on Scarif. Producer Kathleen Kennedy and Disney ultimately approved the ending in which the entire crew dies. Casting and portrayal In May 2015, it was announced that Diego Luna had been cast in a lead role in Rogue One. Director Gareth Edwards wanted Cassian to be warm and likeable rather than the typical stoic, brooding action hero, leading to Edwards' decision to cast Luna early in the casting process. Diego Luna felt that his casting, and the casting of other non-white men in the film's leading roles, reflected a "modern approach" and a world in which "racial and cultural diversity is in fact making us richer and more interesting." Luna spoke in the role with his native Mexican accent, an exception for the film franchise, which has mostly featured American and British accents. Luna stated that his accent was not an issue with the film's producers, who were happy with it. Appearances ''Rogue One'' Rogue One: A Star Wars Story was released in December 2016, featuring Luna in the role of Cassian Andor, a man who had been fighting in the Rebellion since he was six years old. In the film, Cassian is a Rebel intelligence officer ordered to find and assassinate Imperial scientist Galen Erso. He and Galen's daughter Jyn Erso ultimately lead a team to retrieve the schematics for the Death Star superweapon from an Imperial data center on the planet Scarif. They successfully transmit the plans to the Rebel forces in orbit, but everyone in the team is killed, including Cassian and Jyn who embrace as the Death Star fires upon the base. Related works and merchandising Cassian appears in the film novelization of Rogue One by Alexander Freed. He also appears in Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire, a virtual reality experience produced by ILMxLAB and The VOID for the Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World; Diego Luna reprises his role as Cassian to provide mission briefings and deliver orders throughout the experience. Untitled live-action series Luna is set to reprise his role as Andor in a live-action "spy thriller" series for Disney+, which will begin production in 2019. Reception Justin Chang of the Los Angeles Times praised Luna's "flinty charisma", but Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post wrote that "the fey, soft-spoken Luna is particularly ill-suited to play a rakish man of adventure". Praising Felicity Jones in the role of Jyn Erso, Chris Nashawaty wrote in Entertainment Weekly, "I wish Luna had a little more personality, a little more Han Solo swagger, to match her." References External links * * * Cassian Andor on IMDb Category:Male characters in film Category:Star Wars characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional child soldiers Category:Fictional marksmen and snipers Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional revolutionaries Category:Fictional genocide victims Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016